Loki Anderssen
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Loki and the Path of Legends universe are © 2020 Samurai, all rights reserved. Appearance Loki is a shapeshifting being, so it used to be able to take the form of any living thing. It lost that ability for unknown reasons and is trapped in the form of a little boy. Usual Forms Before he lost his ability to shapeshift, there were forms he tended to stick to. He named them because that makes it easier for him to keep track of them. Shogo= This is the form he is currently stuck in. Shogo has bright blue eyes and fluffy golden hair, as well as fluffy little wings. He represents Loki's childish personality, and Loki used this form to blend in. No one would suspect an innocent little boy. |-| Tyr= Half Angel, half Titan, Tyr was his combat form, though Snake Eyes was as well - whether he used Tyr or Snake Eyes depended on the situation. Grace, speed, and agility would call for Snake Eyes, and the need for strength and raw power would call for Tyr. Tyr is enormous with a strong, powerful build; those guns look like they were chiseled from stone. His wings are huge, almost as big as Jaguar's wings, and his very presence radiates power. He wears silver Ancient Kingdom armor and carries a nodachi. He has long silver hair, grey eyes, and tan skin tone. |-| Perseus= Perseus is half star elf, half Syren, and looks nothing like either. He doesn't have fins or webbed hands and feet, his only Syren features being his bioluminescent blue eyes, peach scales, and the gills on his neck. He gives off the supernatural glow of a star elf and can fly; he also has a star elf's super long, flowing, never-gets-tangled-or-knotted-even-though-you-would-think-it-would hair. |-| Taipan= A tough Titan Commander, Taipan is the only one of Loki's usual forms that is female. She's even bigger than Tyr, standing at 13 feet tall, and has an even stronger build with even more muscle. She wears light armor (and by light, I mean a chest plate, shoulder plates, and armored gloves - that armor is heavy as heck) and wields a naginata. |-| Snake Eyes= This is his most famous form and the form he most used in combat (besides Tyr). Snake Eyes has golden eyes, reddish-brown hair, and a light brown skin tone. He's an Angel shinobi without wings and is known for his speed and grace. Personality He's very childish and lives for making others laugh, whether that means with pranks, jokes, or something at his own expense. He’s very sweet, but if someone tries to mess with a friend, he will bring out the roasts, and you don't want that. He's extremely protective of those he cares about - Akira in particular, due to their close friendship - and values friends above all else. Loki is clever, cunning, and nearly impossible to outsmart, but if you can get him angry by messing with Akira, you have a chance at beating him in a fight. That is...assuming he can't use his fire powers or shapeshift. If he can, you're screwed, unless you have a plan to get around his abilities. Good luck with that. Occupation Loki is an infamous bandit, something of a "Robin Hood" - he has been known to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Despite having been with Akira since the beginning, he was never a samurai, though he wants to be one more than anything else. His goal is to prove himself to everyone who's ever doubted him - he feels that no one sees the warrior beneath all the jokes and pranks and childish humor that makes up his "outer shell". It's made worse by the fact that he's stuck as Shogo, so it's not like he can turn into a big bad Titan and make everyone take him seriously. He loves making people laugh, but it's killing him that no one sees the samurai inside, the samurai he wants to be. Abilities Shapeshifting Back when he could shapeshift, he could be anything that has ever lived, whether in reality or imagination. However, he could only turn into living things, so he couldn't be a rock or cardboard box (if he wanted to be either of those things for some reason). Shapeshifting is magic-based, so if he turned into someone/something else, the outfit and items he was holding could change too. He could go from wearing armor as Tyr and carrying a sword to wearing a suit as Shogo (not that he would want to wear a suit - he'll take pajamas any day) and holding a rose. As a shapeshifter, he had access to telepathic realities, which he could use to store items. So if Snake Eyes had a bag of sweet potatoes and wanted to stash them somewhere, they would go into the telepathic reality when he changed into Perseus or Taipan (if he wished for this to happen). In his shapeshifting days, contact with water would return him to his "true" or divine form. Rain was fine as long as he wasn't out in it long enough to get soaked, but swimming, showering, etc. would have changed him back into his divine shape. Fireblood Loki can conjure fire. In addition, he can melt through something and then restore it exactly the way it was before - very useful when you have to break into a fortress and cover your tracks. Other firebloods can't do that. He can also set himself on fire at will, an ability common to all firebloods. However, ever since he lost his shapeshifting ability, he's had a difficult time controlling his fire, and since it's so intense, his skin is dangerous to the touch, much like a hot stove top. He wears highly heat-resistant and fire-proof gloves so he can still poke Akira. He takes the setting-himself-on-fire bit to the extreme - he has been known to erupt into an inferno at random, sending horrific flames everywhere, but this comes with a lot of warning: severe headaches, sweating the entire ocean, and - this is when you REALLY need to run - sparks flying into the air. It's more likely to happen when his powers are coming back after being disabled temporarily (whether by magical means or as a result of anti-ichor), but it can happen any time. Various Styles of Martial Arts Let's just say he's pretty darn good and you don't want to tangle with him. He's very fast and agile, though flexibility isn't his strongest point in most of his forms - he can kick you in the face, but, say, a split kick? Not happening. Ouch. As Snake Eyes, he could do crazy stuff like that, but as Shogo? No. Swords Loki may not be a samurai (he doesn't like being reminded of that), but he is very skilled when it comes to swords. However, he's a mess when wielding two - he only fights with the katana, and he wields it with his left hand (rebel!). Voice and Manner of Speaking Loki's voice is described as androgynous, divine, and surprisingly mature for someone so childish. He may speak either of the following ways: # (more formal; spoken after crashing into Arrow's skyship) "This isn’t the most ideal body in which to hit a moving object at an elevated velocity." # (less formal; spoken after throwing the door open and scaring the heck out of Akira) "I found cookies. Lots of cookies." Relationships Akira Loki has known Akira since the day Akira was born, and they've been best friends all that time. Loki also takes on an older brother role and is crazy protective of Akira; long story short, if you mess with Akira, it's not going to end well for you. The day Loki met Akira, he was flying around the mountains as Perseus when all of a sudden, he detected the smell of freshly baked cookies. So he followed the scent to a little cottage, and he turned into a field mouse to get inside. Upon entering, he turned into Shogo to look as innocent as possible should a timid little lady enter the kitchen. After all, the cookies were someone's, and big samurai men (or women) probably weren't into baking- But that was exactly who came in - a wiry Titan with a daisho at his hip - and when he saw Loki, he drew his swords and demanded what he was doing in his vacation home. "I know who you are," he said fiercely. "What do you want?" Loki only smiled sweetly and indicated the cookies that were cooling on the counter. "Why haven't you stolen them already?" the samurai asked harshly. "You're a bandit king; you shouldn't be letting yourself get caught like this!" "I thought we could sit down and have a nice conversation," Loki said, deciding against revealing his real reasons for coming to the cottage. The scent of the cookies had drawn him there, but in reality, something had been tugging at his heart, and it wasn't the desire for cookies. Something told him that he needed to go to the cottage, because there was something - or some''one'' - there that needed him. Loki never ignores gut feelings, so he went, and here he was, being yelled at by a frankly intimidating samurai. Was this the person that had needed him? He couldn't see how. Then he heard someone coming down the steps, and the samurai quickly glanced in that direction. Only a glance, because he didn't want to take his eyes off Loki and give him an opportunity to steal something, but there was love and concern in that glance. Someone important was coming down those steps. "Who are you yelling at?" a voice had asked, and a tired-looking woman had stepped into the kitchen, cradling a baby in her arms. "Look," the samurai said, pointing a sword at Loki. "Look who's in our cottage." They talked about that for a bit, and this gave Loki enough time to eat some cookies. When the attention was turned back to him, he had eaten the entire pan, and he smiled at both of them. "Why am I here? It's simple - I smelled cookies. I came. I saw. I consumed. They’re gone – hopefully you didn’t REALLY WANT them . . . I can make more! I can try, anyway! Will probably burn down your kitchen but I’ll try! Not to burn down your kitchen!" "Relax," the woman said to the samurai. "He's not-" "I will not allow a strange man in this house," the samurai growled. "Okay," Loki said, and promptly turned into a tree. "Am I allowed to be here now?" he asked. "You never said anything about strange trees. Or how about now?" He turned into a monkey, gave his armpit a good scratch, and, when he was still met with a glare, turned back into Shogo. He smiled again, and the woman said: "It's okay. Loki is a bandit, yes, but not a bad one, going off the stories." "What if the stories are wrong?" the samurai challenged. "He came here for cookies," the woman said. "What about that sounds malicious to you?" "Well, I did eat all of them," Loki said. "That’s kind of MALICIOUS. Hm. Malicious. Rhymes with delicious. Like a nice slice of cake. We got any of that?" The samurai was at a loss for words, but after some more assurance from his wife, he finally stopped being to tense and let Loki stay for a bit. They all talked to each other and got to know one another better, and Loki kept casting glances at the baby, which seemed . . . there was something about it that told him it was the reason he was here. "What's its name?" he asked. "Akira," the woman answered, and so it began. Akira's Father Akira's father was suspicious of Loki at first, but he quickly grew to think of him as another son. Loki accompanied Akira and his father almost everywhere they went, and he greatly admired him for his master swordsmanship and bravery. Loki was nearby when Akira's father was killed by the Ancients for a murder he hadn't committed, and he misses him a lot. He doesn't blame himself for his death, but he knows Akira took it really hard and tries his best to help him. Akira's Mother She disappeared shortly after Akira was born, but Loki knew her for a short period of time. They got along fairly well - after all, she had stopped Akira's father from killing or reporting him - and it wasn't easy on Loki when they lost her. Trivia * His name is Loki because: ** In Norse mythology, Loki is a shapeshifting trickster. Loki Anderssen is more or less the exact same thing. ** In Norse mythology, Loki is considered a god of fire. Loki Anderssen is a fireblood. * He likes snakes. * He's left handed. * He has an irrational fear of spiders and sharp objects. Quotes "I smelled cookies. I came. I saw. I consumed. They’re gone – hopefully you didn’t REALLY WANT them . . . I can make more! I can try, anyway! Will probably burn down your kitchen but I’ll try! Not to burn down your kitchen!"'' (to Akira's parents upon being discovered in their cottage)'' "Pirates, probably. This will be fun!" (to Akira when he proposes someone is boarding the skyship) "I'm fine. Just feeling a little...FRACTURED." ''(to Akira upon breaking his leg) ''"You’re boring. Pushing strange buttons without knowing the potential outcome is FUN.” (to Indra aboard Arrowtail's hovership) "You like bread, Akira. Don't deny it." (to Akira in a food shop) Gallery Drawings Drawn by me unless otherwise stated. Other Stuff Reference Images These images aren't mine. Just here for reference purposes. :3 Category:Characters Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Males